


사랑 노래 (love song).

by carlsdimples



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I need more hyunghyuk, M/M, also it's short i know sorry, i did not proofread, just wanted to write something cause it's been a while, shoutout to my best friends turtles for giving me the idea lol rippone, this sucks real bad sorry, wait what the fuck did i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlsdimples/pseuds/carlsdimples
Summary: maybe it's the silence, or maybe it's the setting sun's dim, lazy light shining in through the window.he thinks about it for a while, then decides he's a fool.ー in which hyunghyuk cuddle.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	사랑 노래 (love song).

**Author's Note:**

> pls come hug me  
> OH also lowercase intended hehe  
> it's one in the morning i should be sleeping i have chemistry at eight ejhwefhwug which is also the reason im not proofreading this im sorry i truly am

the sun is starting to set, despite it being only five in the afternoon.

hyungwon is laying on the ugly orange couch in minhyuk's apartment, mad at himself for having come over in a pair of uncomfortable jeans instead of something more comfortable.

(whatever. at least they make his ass look nice.)

minhyuk is sitting next to him on the couch, oddly quiet as he tries to understand his homework. his uneven blink is the only confirmation of the fact that he’s alive and well and not (yet) paralyzed as the realisation that he’ll probably fail the next test comes to him and slowly sinks in. the only sound is the heater in the kitchen and the water from minhyuk's turtle tank, where the two little turtles that he won at a carnival a few months prior are cutely swimming around, slow and relaxed, like the mood surrounding minhyuk and hyungwon. it’s almost perfect.

hyungwon scoots a little closer to minhyuk, close enough to be able to lay his head on minhyuk's textbook without stretching his neck too much. the book is uncomfortable, and the position he's in is weird, but with minhyuk's fingers quickly coming to comb his recently dyed hair everything feels better. his eyelids flutter, suddenly feeling too heavy. minhyuk chuckles, gently lifts hyungwon's head up to put his book away, letting the younger lay his head on his thighs instead. hyungwon’s heart swells with pride at how quickly minhyuk put his work aside in favor of giving him the attention he wanted.

"you look like a cat," minhyuk blurts out, and receives a half-glare-half-pout from hyungwon.

('yep, he totally does', minhyuk nods to himself.)

maybe it's the silence, or maybe it's the setting sun's dim, lazy light shining in through the window, but minhyuk finds himself thinking that he's glad to have hyungwon in his life. he thinks about it for a while, then decides he's a fool. he jokes around so much, says 'i love you' so easily, but rarely speaks from the bottom of his heart. he looks down at hyungwon, who has his eyes closed and lips curled up into a small smile. hyungwon always asks for his attention, but never complains about not receiving cheesy love speeches. what minhyuk doesn’t know, is that his first confession was enough to make the younger melt and he was sure he’d die if he heard something so deep again - plus, minhyuk’s constant attempts to check on him and make sure he felt loved and well were enough to reassure hyungwon that minhyuk was the man of his life.

minhyuk interrupts his train of thoughts, looks outside as his fingers roam around hyungwon's face. he knows his features so well from the many times he's done this, and yet every time still feels new. his thumb strokes hyungwon's bottom lip, as he takes his own between his teeth in thought. hyungwon’s lips are soft and plump, they’re the prettiest shade of pink and they compliment the rest of hyungwon’s features so well.

hyungwon’s smile gets wider. minhyuk makes a decision.

"hyungwon-ah, i really really like you."

hyungwon looks up at him, vision a little blurry. he left his thick glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch, and he's not going to move or stretch to take them. minhyuk is stunning anyway, he doesn't need glasses to see it. his eyes are still trying to adjust to the late afternoon’s golden light, and it makes minhyuk look like a living painting, one which hyungwon could stare at for hours.

hyungwon's lips move against minhyuk's fingers, accidentally slurring over some syllables - proof that sleep takes over him quite fast. "i like you too," and he laces his hands behind the older's neck, forcing him to lean down to peck him on the lips, as if to prove his point. “a lot,” he adds, just because he knows minhyuk likes his voice.

there’s a moment of silence, in which both men look at each other with fond gazes. "thank you for loving me for who i am, it's really the best thing i could ever wish for," minhyuk goes on. he wants to continue, to shower hyungwon with compliments and praises, but the words are stuck in his throat. he feels a little pathetic, but is instantly consoled by the way hyungwon looks up at him with so much affection hidden under the thin layer of his chocolate brown irises. 

the sun has set completely, and now the lamp at the other side of the room is their only source of light. hyungwon for once ignores his laziness and sits up, only to cling to minhyuk a second later.

("minhyuk, i can read your mind. stop that."  
"you can't?"  
"yeah but i know you, i know you love me.")

hyungwon isn’t very buff, so he can’t really push minhyuk and force him to lay next to him on the ugly couch. what he can do, though, is give minhyuk a thousand pecks on his pretty lips and blushing cheeks and wrap his long limbs around the older’s frame until he’s laying next to him without even noticing. when he does, and tries to warn hyungwon that if they sleep on the couch either one of them is gonna fall off somewhere during the night, or their body is going to hurt when they wake up because let’s face it, they’re too tall to sleep on that couch.

hyungwon doesn’t possess supernatural strength (or any at all), but by the time minhyuk tries to sit up he’s already buried under hyungwon’s arms and legs and a myriad of the green and purple pillows he bought (like hyungwon said when he first came over, “seriously, not only is the couch orange, but seeing those pillows on top of that ugly ass fabric is truly a punch in the eye”). even his cat has joined them, settling on one side of the couch next to their feet with its back turned to them.

minhyuk thinks it’s cute how hyungwon whispers as to ‘not wake up the cat’, and how every time his voice gets a little too loud he gently hushes him by kissing him on the lips.

hyungwon loosens his grip on minhyuk’s shirt as he falls asleep, peacefully, breathing steadily and resting his chin on top of minhyuk’s head. minhyuk plays with the hem of the younger’s shirt absentmindedly, listening to the faint sound of his heartbeat. he’ll regret this tomorrow, when his back aches - but for now, he understands why hyungwon didn’t want to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !


End file.
